Image Policy
General *Try and upload high quality images, otherwise add the image to the catagory Poor Quality and tag with Template:Poor Quality. *Images with offical English, not scanlations, are preferred where available. See below. *If an image has been tagged with Template:Poor Quality it needs to be replaced with a higher quality image. *Do not use images from the main series unless relevent to context. Uploading Upload images using . *Make sure you apply a fair use license to any images uploaded. *Use a good filename. Do: **Not use a semi-colon in the filename. **Be as discriptive but simple as possible. Re-uploads ;The only case where you should make use of the re-upload feature is- *When you are uploading a better quality image of the same image i.e. **Same media, same episode/chapter, same scene/page, same basic frame of the episode/manga. *Before uploading make sure your image does not already exist on the wiki Image origins *All images used on the wiki should be from the manga or anime, or a game if relevent. Do not upload fanart. This will be deleted. *Game images should not be used on pages where and a manga or anime image is available. *Because of this, you should add a source for images. ;We only allow official images to be uploaded. Image quality If an image is poor quality please tag it for replacement. ;A short list of quality notes *Try to avoid widescreen shots. Crop the image to what's important before you upload it, especially if there are any black bars. *Try to avoid watermarks. Watermarked images will be marked with Poor Quality, such as when a TV station has watermarked an image, but images with watermarks from other websites will be deleted. *Use official english translations where available, otherwise use raws. Do not use scanlations unless you can't find any of these. For anime images, try not include subtitles. Scanlations and subtitled images will be marked as poor quality. *Images that poorly represent a scene will be tagged as poor quality. *Coloured manga images are the most preferable. If not, an anime image should be used if available, but if this poorly represents the scene, a manga image may be used. Placement Images are only allowed on articles. Do not insert them on Userpages. Articles *Only images tagged under fair-use can be used in Articles. *Use |thumb|right| or|thumb|left| instead of pixel values in articles, excpet in templates and infoboxes that require a specific size. *Do not place images inside paragraphs. *In Appearance Section: **The primary image should be near flawless and show as much of the character in colour as possible **If possible the image should be from the manga as it is the closest to the original concept of the author. *Never place an image just above or next to a headline, that disturbs the flow of the text. Infoboxes *For infobox images, we generally use an image depicting the first appearance of the subject of the article. **However, sometimes an image from a later point in the series is more ideal. Discuss this in talk pages before changing anything, however. ***For example, if a character is introduced in a costume they don't usually wear. **Generally images should show who or what the article is about in a clear manner. **Characters can have and anime and manga image if their appearance vaires greatly, however, if not, anime images are prefered. **There is no need to add Part 1 images for a character, as the series is set in Part 2.